


Their Oasis

by Moonlit_Instant



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Instant/pseuds/Moonlit_Instant
Summary: To pay them back for their help, Kalim uses his power to make an oasis for Octavinelle to swim in. While he and Azul are trying it out, their relationship evolves.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Kalim Al-Asim
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Their Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a super quick little drabble request I got! This ship is so galaxy brained, it would never have occurred to me but I'm so glad I got to write it! Hopefully you enjoy it too!

“Now! Oasis Maker!” 

Kalim grinned triumphantly as the dried-out oasis filled with water, sparkling under the blazing sun and seeming to bring the landscape itself to life. “How’s that! Pretty fast, huh?” Before Azul could respond, Kalim was stripping down to his swim trunks and running into the azure pool he’d created for them with a splash. “You should come in already!” Kalim floated on his back, looking upside down towards the still fully-clothed Azul with a grin.

“I suppose so.” Azul began shedding the layers of his uniform, all the while watching Kalim enjoy his head start, splashing and swimming in the small confines of their oasis. A gentle smile softened his face as he approached, tentatively dipping a toe in before continuing. “Floyd might not have been wrong to nickname you Sea Otter.” 

“You think so?” Kalim swam eagerly up to Azul, looking up at him with glinting eyes. “I never hear _you_ call me anything cute like that, though.” Kalim winked up at him.

“Well– I–”

“I’m kidding! Man, you’re such a serious guy.” Kalim fell silent as Azul descended the rest of the way into the water.

“I see.” Azul was silent for a moment. “Do you mind if I…”

“Of course! That’s why we came out here, right? It must be hard staying transformed all the time, huh…”

Azul moved behind Kalim before quickly dispelling his transformation, the water rising as his true form displaced it. He winced as he felt one of his tentacles brush against Kalim's leg, and quickly withdrew it, hoping he hadn't alarmed him, or worse–

“Whoa, was that one of your tentacles just now? Can I look?!”

Azul sighed before assenting.

Kalim’s face lit up as he turned around, seeing the real Azul for the first time. “You’re so much bigger like this, that’s incredible! I wanted to have a splash fight but I don’t think I stand a chance against you with all those arms!”

Azul felt the tension in his shoulders relax as Kalim’s chatter continued. He had had nothing to worry about from someone like Kalim, too open-hearted for his own good.

Kalim soon fell silent, taking a seat in the shallows by Azul. A dark shadow seemed to have cast itself over his demeanour, and, as if on instinct, Azul felt a tentacle curl around Kalim’s shoulders in a sidelong embrace, prompting a small jump of surprise from him before he relaxed into the unfamiliar contact.

“…I’m glad you came out here with me. I said you were serious, but it really feels like it’s me who’s not mature enough… Everyone forgives me for what happened, but I haven’t been able to shake the memories of this place. I was so awful to them… Maybe it’s selfish, but I want to love this oasis again, so I can bring them all here and give them the vacation they deserve next time.” Kalim rested a hand on the tentacle holding him. “Until then – and even afterwards too – I want this to be a place where you can always be yourself.” Kalim paused for a long moment before finishing the thought. “With me, if you want.”

“…I see. I will accept your generous offer. I have no doubt that you, too, will reach your goal.” 

“You will?” Kalim let out a sigh of relief. “Man, I’m so glad you like it here. I was worried maybe the water would be too warm, or maybe the sun–“

“Kalim.” Azul interjected.

“Hmm?” Kalim fixed his bright gaze on Azul’s, head tilted in question.

“It isn’t just the oasis I like. I’m… I would be happy to share this space with you. This… time with you.”

“…Oh.” Kalim felt his cheeks heat up, and quickly dunked his head under the water to cool off before returning to the surface to face Azul. “Azul, listen… Maybe this is just me being selfish again… So if the answer is no, you’d better say so!”

“You seem to be underestimating me. I won’t be walked upon as easily – well, I digress. Do go on.”

Kalim shifted closer to Azul, his leg pressing up against Azul’s tentacles. His gaze seemed to have intensified, and his face took on a more serious air than Azul had yet seen from the true Kalim, free of Jamil’s influence. “…I wasn’t totally sure until today, but… I think I really wanna kiss you. Am I allowed?”

Azul felt his mind go blank for a moment before the reality of the request set in. His every interaction with Kalim seemed to flash before his eyes as he made sense of this newly revealed desire. And now, it seemed that it was Kalim who had transformed, as Azul took in the sight of him with new eyes. The curve of his lips, the anticipation pulling his eyebrows together, the way his white tattoos danced along the richness of his skin, his firm slenderness, the curve of his lips –

It seemed Azul had already lost.

“Kalim.” Azul began, his voice as authoritative as ever.

“Yes?!” Kalim reflexively straightened his posture at Azul’s voice, and Azul stifled a smile at his response.

“Someone of your station must understand, nothing in this world is free.” Azul paused for effect, taking more pleasure than he should in how Kalim shrunk at the admonishment. It seemed a shame to Azul that he hadn’t realized how cute he was sooner. He raised another tentacle out of the water, gently tipping up Kalim’s chin. “You will simply have to keep your promise and ensure that I can return here with you from time to time. Do you think you can manage?”

Kalim seemed unable to speak, and Azul could see hints of rose colouring his cheeks as he nodded.

“I see.” Azul rested a hand on Kalim’s bare shoulder, before sliding it up his neck to cup his face. “Shall I perhaps take the lead?” Kalim nodded again, letting his eyes fall shut as Azul closed the distance between them. As their lips met, he felt Kalim give way, opening himself to Azul as he tentatively deepened the kiss for a moment before pulling back, all too soon. Warm breath floated between them as Kalim’s eyes fluttered open to meet Azul’s. The sun was still high in the sky, he noticed. He had time. Kalim pulled Azul back to him, and didn’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> tentacles can be romantic too okay


End file.
